


C O R R U P T E D_F E A R*

by HollowsEve



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, Lmao hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowsEve/pseuds/HollowsEve
Summary: I asked my friend if I could post her story on here and she said yeaY/n L/n. The SOUL of corruption. At first she had no trait, or soul. She was soulless. But she still roamed the Earth. Nobody knew what she was. Not even herself. But she had a nickname.Corrupted DemonWelcomeTo C O R R U P T E D_F E A R





	1. Sum/Prolouge

Y/n L/n. The SOUL of corruption. At first she had no trait, or soul. She was soulless. But she still roamed the Earth. Nobody knew what she was. Not even herself. But her bullies gave her a nickname.

"Corrupted Demon" (Nice huh? :D)

That's how Y/n earned her SOUL and trait. Just of a nickname. Her fake friends "pity" her, but she knows it's fake, just like them. 'Friends are just a trap to make you heartbroken.' She always said that to herself. Even though deep down she knew it was fake.

Back to her SOUL stuff! The Corruption SOUL was dark purple and grey, with a little bit of black the the middle. The SOUL's abilities were that she could corrupt anyone or anything and mind control them. Another ability was that she could see what their biggest fear was and imitate it. She did this to make people go insane and/or kill themself.

Y/n made friends with Betty and they tell each others secrets.  
But what if Betty told spread a rumor about Y/n? Do they break apart their friendship? Will Y/n forgive Betty? Or will she get revenge? The last part is more likely but only time will tell.

But what happens when she targets someone, someone named Betty? She meets Betty, the PINK SOUL. The SOUL, of F E A R. Does she fall in love? Or will she put aside her feelings and try to corrupt Betty?

Read to find out

Welcome

To C O R R U P T E D_F E A R


	2. Chapter 1

Almost right as you walked in past the school gates you could already hear the murmurs of you. You bumped into that one girl that put on way too much perfume and makeup. Nikki. You choked from inhaling too much of the perfume scent that Nikki probably used for showering. Yup! She's gross enough to do that.

"Oh look , girls! It's that soulless freak!" Nikki laughed

The trio of sluts laughed at your misery.

"I heard there's gonna be two new girls coming in tomorrow. Let's not make them friends with this Corrupted Demon."

She spat at you. You hated that nickname but there was a connection. A small desperation for more of the nickname. You felt a wanting. A needing. A craving. You felt a small connection between you and the nickname

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking nerd!"

You fumed and held your breath, obviously hating that nickname too.

"You're going to do my, Austen's, and Bresley's homework. Got that?"

The pile of glossy makeup shoved their homework in your hands. You droppeed wanting out of it

"Excuse me? Pick those up!"

"What happened? Did you fart?"

Saying that earned you a hand whipping in the air towards you face but you had fast reflexes, you caught it in one swift move.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody ever saw anyone talk back, or even block out Nikki's punches, slaps, kicks, or any other beating. They'd just...let her beat them.

You twisted her arm, making her wince in pain. Gasps was heard from every corner.

"Bresley! Austen! Help me!"

Nikki demanded them but you gave them a death glare that says "If you interfere I will chop off your head". They just frozen in fear as you kept twisting heir leader's wrist.

"Next time. Don't mess with the Corrupted Demon. Got that whore?"

You held Nikki's wrist firmly but stopped twisting it. She nodded rapidly.

That's how you got your soul. By that one scene.

You smiled in content as you let go of her wrist and watched her scurry away with her little posse of sluts.

Walking to your locker the bell rang.

'Great. Just great. Spent the first few minutes of school dealing with Nikki instead of listening to music and drawing.' You thought and sighed.

You quickly put all of your things into your locker and headed to your first period, which was math.

You walked to the classroom- mental abuse to humans- hell- math with some of your books and your phone in your right butt pocket and shoved your earphones in your left butt pocket.

Before you stepped in the classroom, you stopped in your tracks and held out your soul to examine it.

It was dark purple on the outside, grey on the inside, and a bit of black in the middle.

'Nice.'

You smiled and de-spawned your soul so it wasn't visible to the world nor you.

Walking in you exchanged glances with your teacher Mr. Andersphynx (I made that up yet its still hard to pronounce >:V). He's a sweet teacher. But he doesn't tolerate bullshit.

You chose a seat in the way back 'cause of your anti-social being.

Holding up a hand you brushed you bangs out of your face pretended you were even listening at all.

You reached in your two back pockets gripping your phone and probably tangled earphones. Yep. They were tangled when you pulled them out. Bummer. You untangled them and plugged it in your phone. Then put the buds in your ears, except one so if you got called on, you would know the answer

Skimming through your music you found one and put on I know You're Out There, by Stephanie Mabey.

Tapping your fingers on your desk in front of you, you didn't even notice the song ended and Wolf in Sheeps Clothing (love that song) came on. You lip-synced the song since you couldn't sing yet. Which sucked.

The bell rang after the boring class which was exciting.

The next class you had was Art soo thats more exciting!

The artist you were, you loved that class. Getting to learn more things about art you already didn't or did know, but you didn't mind.

~pfft time skip to lunch because I'm lazy lol pfft~

You got french fries and f/f with some (MALK) milk to drink. Looking around for a table like a hawk looking for its prey, you spotted a table that wasn't equipped of people.

Your eyes wandered around the cafeteria.

You made eye contact with, you guessed! Nikki. She looked away and started gossiping like you guys didn't even see each other at all. You smirked know you got your way.

~timeskip to when your home because *inhales deeply* why not?~

Remembering what Nikki said at school, you sighed. More beings. More annoyance. More fucking contact with people. Great.

You hated humans. Of what they did to you.

Continuing your homework, you forgot about everything and your mind was empty.

Voices traced your mind

Kill them

Make them pay

Make them cor-r-rupted and helpless

Torcher them

Let them suffer the pain you felt

You gripped your head harshly. Digging your nail into your scalp.

"No! No! NO! Stop it!"

Two voices giglgled insanely while another kept chanting those same five words. They sounded like you. They were you. Your pupils shrank and your e/c eyes started to darken.

"Stop! Stopstopstop!"

"You can't keep us blocked away dear Y/n. We'll always find a way no matter what. Heheheheh! We'll keep you corrupted See you later Y/n"

The voice faded with each word until silence. The giggles fainted away too.

You sat there at your desk panting staring down at your now damped with tears sheets of math homework. Petrified, you didn't know what to do.

You just decided to sleep it off and hopefully forget about the weird pervious scene that played in your head again and again. Just being rewounded(?) (Rewinded? Idk lol) like a Playlist in repeat.

~The next day~

You alarm clock on your phone went off and you squirmed under your warm, thick blanket. Not wanting to leave its comforting embrace.

It kept ringing aloud until you slammed your finger down on the dismiss button.

You yawned and stretched. Standing up you stretched again before moving. You went over to you black and f/c painted dresser.

You felt... off. You did the thing that all idiots in horror movies do and looked behind you. A grey and faded figure stood there before disappearing into mist. The mist disappeared as well.

You shuddered and looked back at the the dresser. You opened it and picked out an outfit. (Outfit in the media) Satisfied, you picked up your phone and slid it into your f/c backpack.

You slung your backpack over your shoulder and walked over to your room door. You opened it walked out, closing it behind you.

"Y/n! Breakfast is ready!" Your mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec mom."

"Mkay sweetie."

You rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen. Smelling f/b, you sighed in content.

You decided to eat quickly so you wouldn't be late to school.

"Do you want me to drive you to school today?"

"Umm.. no thanks mom."

You smiled and she smiled back nodding

"Okay, have a great day at school."

"I will!"

You finished your food and rushed to and out the door before bidding a goodbye to your mom.

Running as fast as you could, you stopped at your school gates. You walked inside. People already chit chatting.

Looking around, you spotted 2 new people.

'Huh, must be the new kids.'

You thought to yourself and kept walking.

"Pfft. look at those LOSERS girls!"

An all to familiar voice yelled loud enough for someone to hear. Nikki.

"Ughhhh."

Even though you still knew she wasn't talking to you, you still sighed out frustration.

You looked the new kids and examined them.

A girl with chocolate brown hair faded into a light pink, then hot pink. She wore a purple and magenta long-sleeved shirt with a hot pink skirt and liht purple pants. She wore brown boots and she had a pink eye magentaShe had hair covering her left eye. (Dis is Betty -3-)

The other girl had dark brown hair that faded to a light red then a dark shade.Her bangs both her eyes. She wore a black hoodie but she didn't put up the hood and ripped skinny jeans. She had black converses. You could slightly see a red shirt underneath the hoodie and a black choker. (If you can guess who this is in the comments i'll give a free follow. Tip: I put it in the description at the end)

They were walking together into the school.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Nikki and her group ran over to the girls.

\--------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

Almost right as you walked in past the school gates you could already hear the murmurs of you. You bumped into that one girl that put on way too much perfume and makeup. Nikki. You choked from inhaling too much of the perfume scent that Nikki probably used for showering. Yup! She's gross enough to do that.

"Oh look , girls! It's that soulless freak!" Nikki laughed

The trio of sluts laughed at your misery.

"I heard there's gonna be two new girls coming in tomorrow. Let's not make them friends with this Corrupted Demon."

She spat at you. You hated that nickname but there was a connection. A small desperation for more of the nickname. You felt a wanting. A needing. A craving. You felt a small connection between you and the nickname

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking nerd!"

You fumed and held your breath, obviously hating that nickname too.

"You're going to do my, Austen's, and Bresley's homework. Got that?"

The pile of glossy makeup shoved their homework in your hands. You droppeed wanting out of it

"Excuse me? Pick those up!"

"What happened? Did you fart?"

Saying that earned you a hand whipping in the air towards you face but you had fast reflexes, you caught it in one swift move.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody ever saw anyone talk back, or even block out Nikki's punches, slaps, kicks, or any other beating. They'd just...let her beat them.

You twisted her arm, making her wince in pain. Gasps was heard from every corner.

"Bresley! Austen! Help me!"

Nikki demanded them but you gave them a death glare that says "If you interfere I will chop off your head". They just frozen in fear as you kept twisting heir leader's wrist.

"Next time. Don't mess with the Corrupted Demon. Got that whore?"

You held Nikki's wrist firmly but stopped twisting it. She nodded rapidly.

That's how you got your soul. By that one scene.

You smiled in content as you let go of her wrist and watched her scurry away with her little posse of sluts.

Walking to your locker the bell rang.

'Great. Just great. Spent the first few minutes of school dealing with Nikki instead of listening to music and drawing.' You thought and sighed.

You quickly put all of your things into your locker and headed to your first period, which was math.

You walked to the classroom- mental abuse to humans- hell- math with some of your books and your phone in your right butt pocket and shoved your earphones in your left butt pocket.

Before you stepped in the classroom, you stopped in your tracks and held out your soul to examine it.

It was dark purple on the outside, grey on the inside, and a bit of black in the middle.

'Nice.'

You smiled and de-spawned your soul so it wasn't visible to the world nor you.

Walking in you exchanged glances with your teacher Mr. Andersphynx (I made that up yet its still hard to pronounce >:V). He's a sweet teacher. But he doesn't tolerate bullshit.

You chose a seat in the way back 'cause of your anti-social being.

Holding up a hand you brushed you bangs out of your face pretended you were even listening at all.

You reached in your two back pockets gripping your phone and probably tangled earphones. Yep. They were tangled when you pulled them out. Bummer. You untangled them and plugged it in your phone. Then put the buds in your ears, except one so if you got called on, you would know the answer

Skimming through your music you found one and put on I know You're Out There, by Stephanie Mabey.

Tapping your fingers on your desk in front of you, you didn't even notice the song ended and Wolf in Sheeps Clothing (love that song) came on. You lip-synced the song since you couldn't sing yet. Which sucked.

The bell rang after the boring class which was exciting.

The next class you had was Art soo thats more exciting!

The artist you were, you loved that class. Getting to learn more things about art you already didn't or did know, but you didn't mind.

~pfft time skip to lunch because I'm lazy lol pfft~

You got french fries and f/f with some (MALK) milk to drink. Looking around for a table like a hawk looking for its prey, you spotted a table that wasn't equipped of people.

Your eyes wandered around the cafeteria.

You made eye contact with, you guessed! Nikki. She looked away and started gossiping like you guys didn't even see each other at all. You smirked know you got your way.

~timeskip to when your home because *inhales deeply* why not?~

Remembering what Nikki said at school, you sighed. More beings. More annoyance. More fucking contact with people. Great.

You hated humans. Of what they did to you.

Continuing your homework, you forgot about everything and your mind was empty.

Voices traced your mind

Kill them

Make them pay

Make them cor-r-rupted and helpless

Torcher them

Let them suffer the pain you felt

You gripped your head harshly. Digging your nail into your scalp.

"No! No! NO! Stop it!"

Two voices giglgled insanely while another kept chanting those same five words. They sounded like you. They were you. Your pupils shrank and your e/c eyes started to darken.

"Stop! Stopstopstop!"

"You can't keep us blocked away dear Y/n. We'll always find a way no matter what. Heheheheh! We'll keep you corrupted See you later Y/n"

The voice faded with each word until silence. The giggles fainted away too.

You sat there at your desk panting staring down at your now damped with tears sheets of math homework. Petrified, you didn't know what to do.

You just decided to sleep it off and hopefully forget about the weird pervious scene that played in your head again and again. Just being rewounded(?) (Rewinded? Idk lol) like a Playlist in repeat.

~The next day~

You alarm clock on your phone went off and you squirmed under your warm, thick blanket. Not wanting to leave its comforting embrace.

It kept ringing aloud until you slammed your finger down on the dismiss button.

You yawned and stretched. Standing up you stretched again before moving. You went over to you black and f/c painted dresser.

You felt... off. You did the thing that all idiots in horror movies do and looked behind you. A grey and faded figure stood there before disappearing into mist. The mist disappeared as well.

You shuddered and looked back at the the dresser. You opened it and picked out an outfit. (Outfit in the media) Satisfied, you picked up your phone and slid it into your f/c backpack.

You slung your backpack over your shoulder and walked over to your room door. You opened it walked out, closing it behind you.

"Y/n! Breakfast is ready!" Your mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec mom."

"Mkay sweetie."

You rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen. Smelling f/b, you sighed in content.

You decided to eat quickly so you wouldn't be late to school.

"Do you want me to drive you to school today?"

"Umm.. no thanks mom."

You smiled and she smiled back nodding

"Okay, have a great day at school."

"I will!"

You finished your food and rushed to and out the door before bidding a goodbye to your mom.

Running as fast as you could, you stopped at your school gates. You walked inside. People already chit chatting.

Looking around, you spotted 2 new people.

'Huh, must be the new kids.'

You thought to yourself and kept walking.

"Pfft. look at those LOSERS girls!"

An all to familiar voice yelled loud enough for someone to hear. Nikki.

"Ughhhh."

Even though you still knew she wasn't talking to you, you still sighed out frustration.

You looked the new kids and examined them.

A girl with chocolate brown hair faded into a light pink, then hot pink. She wore a purple and magenta long-sleeved shirt with a hot pink skirt and liht purple pants. She wore brown boots and she had a pink eye magentaShe had hair covering her left eye. (Dis is Betty -3-)

The other girl had dark brown hair that faded to a light red then a dark shade.Her bangs both her eyes. She wore a black hoodie but she didn't put up the hood and ripped skinny jeans. She had black converses. You could slightly see a red shirt underneath the hoodie and a black choker. (If you can guess who this is in the comments i'll give a free follow. Tip: I put it in the description at the end)

They were walking together into the school.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Nikki and her group ran over to the girls.

\--------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

Nikki walked over to the new girls and smacked their back. The one wearing the hoodie just stood there. Not affected by it. You wondered why and how.

The other girl turned around kicked Nikki in the stomach. She fell to her knees.

"Don't smack me or my si- friend you retarded thot."

She turned back around and walked away with her friend

Everyone was surprised by the actions of the girl

'Wow. I need to know her and her friend.'

You thought inside

You followed the two girl friends.

"Hey."

You called over to them. Hey jerked their head over at you.

"What? Come here to cause trouble?"

"Oh. No no no no! I was just interested by you guys. Mostly pinky there."

You stared at the girl dressed in pink and purple then at both. Trying not to make eye contact you leaned against the locker.

"Don't call me pinky. My name is Betty."

Betty glared at you, but you weren't scared.

"I didn't ask did I?"

You licked your teeth for an anonymous reason.

"You have attitude."

The other girl finally talked.

"I like it. My names Mystie."

You smirked

"My names Y/n."

You could tell Mystie was staring at you, despite her bangs covering her eyes.

Mystie and Betty took out a paper and looked at it, skimming the lockers. Once they found different lockers that were probably theirs, they stopped and looked back at you.

"Which class do you have first?"

They asked in unison.

"Math."

"Same here."

"Me too!"

They both said at the same time

Betty smiled as the bell rang.

"Let's go, shall we?"

You asked and they nodded.

The three of you rushed away to Math class not wanting to be tardy. Especially Betty and Mystie on their first day. But you were. Bummer.

A few seconds later you girls ended up in front of the entrance of the Science classroom. The teacher looked at the three of you. More like glared at the late trio.

"Ms. Betty, Y/n, Mystie. You three are late."

She squnted her eyes at you guys.

"Why are you late?"

"Because we can be and there isn't any rule not to be"

You stated. And as if on cue, Betty, you, and Mystie dabbed. (That dab thoooo)

Everyone in the class laughed as you put a smug grin on.

"DETENTION!"

"Well at least we don't have to put up with your bullshit, Ms. IyellDetentionCauseImCrazy." You and Betty clapped and snickered at the teacher, whilst moon-wallking away and to Detention.

There was a literal room named Detention.

"Nice one you two."

You each highfived one another and smiled.

You started twitching after it. You looked at the hand that slapped Betty's and Mystie's.

It was very much becoming a dark misty grey from your palm out. Panicking you started hyperventilabefor

"Y/n!"

You collapsed down on your knees and fell forward, your hands catching you before your upper body made contact with the cold floor.

Your arms gave out right when your vision became blurry and you blacked out.

"Oh, Y/n~ You came back to us"

An eerie voice rang throughout the blackness.

"Us?"

"Yes hun. Us."

"Who's us?"

"Oh aren't you just ador@ble?"

"W3'r€ (h4r@, £|0w3y, and Fr1s|<."

The voices glitched when saying the names, but what you could make out was Chara, Flowey, and Frisk (FUCKIN PLOT TWIST)

Two silhouettes cascaded from the darkness, revealing 2 humans. One with a green, 1 dandelion yellow-stripe long-sleeved shirt, red eyes, black pants with shorts over it and black combat boots. The other one human with a light aqua shade of blue long-sleeved shirt with 2 purple stripes and brown shorts with brown boots. Their hair was a darker shade of brown than the others. Both had a short bob haircut with cute short bangs.

A flower that looked like a .  . type of flower with a face on it popped out of the ground. You guess that was Flowey.

"Greetings Y/n, I am Chara."

You waved awkwardly at the red-eyed human.

"Hi! I'm Frisk"

Frisk said cheerily while waving, you smiled and had your confidence boosted. You waved back.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"

You mentally fist-pumped the air as for knowing his- or their- it's- his name

The tension and awkwardness rose as silence filled the room.

"Okay!"

You clasped your hands together and pushed the silence away.

"Okay. You already know my name. Hello!"

You chuckled weirdly as sweat beads dripped down your head. Some landing onto the nothingness you stood on.

"But I have two questions."

"Shoot!"

"1. When can I go back?"

"and how do you know my name?"

"Well, you can go back whenever saying "Back" or "Continue". And to answer that last question, well, we're basically part of you so we know everything about you- anything else?"

Frisk answered but questioned after.

"Yes, actually. How are you guys apart of me?"

"We don't kn-o-ow."

"Y-y0u h4v3 2 go b@ck N0₩!"

"Why?"

"JU$T GO! WE'11 B3 2GETH3r 00N!"

"Okay... Continue."

The world shifted and a bright flash caught your eyes.

Your vision was blurry but the bluriness faded away quickly.

Betty's head was hovering above you and Mystie was pacing in the background.

'Chara, Flowey, Frisk. Gotta remember them."

"Y/n! You're awake!"

"Yeah I'm awake."

Mystie rushed over to you and Betty.

You examined your surroundings and saw you were in a hospital bed.

Having a debate wether to ask if one of them knows Chara, Flowey or Frisk, or ask what happened. Finally you chose and spoke.

"What happened?

"To put it short basically you passed out, and we took you to the hospital."

"Hmmm, okay. Thanks for bringing me here. But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Does any of you by any chance... know about Frisk or Chara or..."

'What's his name?... Ah! Flowey'

"Flowey?"

You continued and clicked your tongue. They froze in shock.

Somehow, you saw visions of Chada being killed by a short skeleton wearing a blue jaacket and black basketball shorts(? lol) and left in the underground. Frisk was killed by... the one and only... Betty.

The visions faded away and a sweat droplet dripped down your face.

"U-um.. you don't have to answer- I already know."

Their face held even more shock than before.

"How?"

"Well..."

\---------------------


	5. Chapter 4

Nikki walked over to the new girls and smacked their back. The one wearing the hoodie just stood there. Not affected by it. You wondered why and how.

The other girl turned around kicked Nikki in the stomach. She fell to her knees.

"Don't smack me or my si- friend you retarded thot."

She turned back around and walked away with her friend

Everyone was surprised by the actions of the girl

'Wow. I need to know her and her friend.'

You thought inside

You followed the two girl friends.

"Hey."

You called over to them. Hey jerked their head over at you.

"What? Come here to cause trouble?"

"Oh. No no no no! I was just interested by you guys. Mostly pinky there."

You stared at the girl dressed in pink and purple then at both. Trying not to make eye contact you leaned against the locker.

"Don't call me pinky. My name is Betty."

Betty glared at you, but you weren't scared.

"I didn't ask did I?"

You licked your teeth for an anonymous reason.

"You have attitude."

The other girl finally talked.

"I like it. My names Mystie."

You smirked

"My names Y/n."

You could tell Mystie was staring at you, despite her bangs covering her eyes.

Mystie and Betty took out a paper and looked at it, skimming the lockers. Once they found different lockers that were probably theirs, they stopped and looked back at you.

"Which class do you have first?"

They asked in unison.

"Math."

"Same here."

"Me too!"

They both said at the same time

Betty smiled as the bell rang.

"Let's go, shall we?"

You asked and they nodded.

The three of you rushed away to Math class not wanting to be tardy. Especially Betty and Mystie on their first day. But you were. Bummer.

A few seconds later you girls ended up in front of the entrance of the Science classroom. The teacher looked at the three of you. More like glared at the late trio.

"Ms. Betty, Y/n, Mystie. You three are late."

She squnted her eyes at you guys.

"Why are you late?"

"Because we can be and there isn't any rule not to be"

You stated. And as if on cue, Betty, you, and Mystie dabbed. (That dab thoooo)

Everyone in the class laughed as you put a smug grin on.

"DETENTION!"

"Well at least we don't have to put up with your bullshit, Ms. IyellDetentionCauseImCrazy." You and Betty clapped and snickered at the teacher, whilst moon-wallking away and to Detention.

There was a literal room named Detention.

"Nice one you two."

You each highfived one another and smiled.

You started twitching after it. You looked at the hand that slapped Betty's and Mystie's.

It was very much becoming a dark misty grey from your palm out. Panicking you started hyperventilabefor

"Y/n!"

You collapsed down on your knees and fell forward, your hands catching you before your upper body made contact with the cold floor.

Your arms gave out right when your vision became blurry and you blacked out.

"Oh, Y/n~ You came back to us"

An eerie voice rang throughout the blackness.

"Us?"

"Yes hun. Us."

"Who's us?"

"Oh aren't you just ador@ble?"

"W3'r€ (h4r@, £|0w3y, and Fr1s|<."

The voices glitched when saying the names, but what you could make out was Chara, Flowey, and Frisk (FUCKIN PLOT TWIST)

Two silhouettes cascaded from the darkness, revealing 2 humans. One with a green, 1 dandelion yellow-stripe long-sleeved shirt, red eyes, black pants with shorts over it and black combat boots. The other one human with a light aqua shade of blue long-sleeved shirt with 2 purple stripes and brown shorts with brown boots. Their hair was a darker shade of brown than the others. Both had a short bob haircut with cute short bangs.

A flower that looked like a .  . type of flower with a face on it popped out of the ground. You guess that was Flowey.

"Greetings Y/n, I am Chara."

You waved awkwardly at the red-eyed human.

"Hi! I'm Frisk"

Frisk said cheerily while waving, you smiled and had your confidence boosted. You waved back.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"

You mentally fist-pumped the air as for knowing his- or their- it's- his name

The tension and awkwardness rose as silence filled the room.

"Okay!"

You clasped your hands together and pushed the silence away.

"Okay. You already know my name. Hello!"

You chuckled weirdly as sweat beads dripped down your head. Some landing onto the nothingness you stood on.

"But I have two questions."

"Shoot!"

"1. When can I go back?"

"and how do you know my name?"

"Well, you can go back whenever saying "Back" or "Continue". And to answer that last question, well, we're basically part of you so we know everything about you- anything else?"

Frisk answered but questioned after.

"Yes, actually. How are you guys apart of me?"

"We don't kn-o-ow."

"Y-y0u h4v3 2 go b@ck N0₩!"

"Why?"

"JU$T GO! WE'11 B3 2GETH3r 00N!"

"Okay... Continue."

The world shifted and a bright flash caught your eyes.

Your vision was blurry but the bluriness faded away quickly.

Betty's head was hovering above you and Mystie was pacing in the background.

'Chara, Flowey, Frisk. Gotta remember them."

"Y/n! You're awake!"

"Yeah I'm awake."

Mystie rushed over to you and Betty.

You examined your surroundings and saw you were in a hospital bed.

Having a debate wether to ask if one of them knows Chara, Flowey or Frisk, or ask what happened. Finally you chose and spoke.

"What happened?

"To put it short basically you passed out, and we took you to the hospital."

"Hmmm, okay. Thanks for bringing me here. But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Does any of you by any chance... know about Frisk or Chara or..."

'What's his name?... Ah! Flowey'

"Flowey?"

You continued and clicked your tongue. They froze in shock.

Somehow, you saw visions of Chada being killed by a short skeleton wearing a blue jaacket and black basketball shorts(? lol) and left in the underground. Frisk was killed by... the one and only... Betty.

The visions faded away and a sweat droplet dripped down your face.

"U-um.. you don't have to answer- I already know."

Their face held even more shock than before.

"How?"

"Well..."

\---------------------


End file.
